


Bad Liar

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Donghun likes Junhee, but he's 99% sure Junhee is dating Yuchan. So he decides to try to hide his feelings.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> dyslexic writer doing her best sorry for errors.
> 
> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Donghun wanted to be a singer more than anything. His parents worried about him being gay and being an idol, but Donghun saw this as a plus. He would never get caught dating a girl even if rumors came up it would never be true, guys being affectionate wasn't weird, and he wasn't into pretty boys. So he didn't worry he'd be in a group and date someone. However when he ended up at Beat Interactive he met the prettiest pretty boy, Park Junhee, he wasn't what Donghun was used to in pretty boys. Junhee was just a huge dork, and had an adorable, magnetic personality. Junhee was a great dancer and he would help Donghun where he struggled, patient, and kind. Junhee didn't ever seem to get mad when Donghun took way too long to understand something. They trained for a while together seeing people come and go before Donghun realized, panicking, he had a huge crush on Junhee. Then they got told they would be in a group of 7 together. At first they only had 6, the 7th hadn't joined yet. Before the 7th could join 2 left and Junhee cried as he had been placed as the leader he blamed himself. Donghun held him while he cried, not sure what to do. Then the now 5th member joined, Junhee seemed nervous about getting attached to the others at first staying close to Donghun. The other members; Kim Sehyoon, Kang Yuchan and the newest Kim Byeongkwan; soon made it very clear they weren't leaving. During all of this Donghun kept debating telling Junhee he liked him, finally choosing the day before they rearranged rooms and sold the extra furniture they didn't need as they had gone from 7 to 5. Donghun shared a room with Junhee and Yuchan. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were alone as the other bed in their rooms had belonged to one of the members that left. Coming home late from practicing by himself Donghun had the idea of making a late night snack and getting Junhee to share it, then confessing. Even if Junhee didn't feel the same at least he could tell him, and he would tell him he just wanted to be honest and didn't expect anything.

Once inside Donghun made the snack first before creeping to the room to wake Junhee up. When he opened the door however he saw Junhee in Yuchan's bed curled up together. Yuchan's head tucked under Junhee's chin, Donghun slowly closed the door, his heart felt like someone was squeezing it. He silently went back to the kitchen and sat at the table alone. He was an idiot, of course Junhee and Yuchan were going to be a thing, he thought tears stinging in his eyes. Yuchan was cute and adorable and would follow Junhee around like a little puppy. Junhee in turn showered Yuchan in affection. Yuchan was currently only 19 so they wouldn't be dating yet, but probably when Yuchan turned 20 they would start dating. Donghun was so focused on eating and not crying he didn't notice Junhee walking in the room.

"Ah hyung you're home, good I was worried" Junhee gave him a warm sleepy smile "I know you're worried about doing well with the choreo but you shouldn't overwork yourself, plus you did really well today!"

_Don't do this...please don't smile at me like that right now please_ Donghun thought only nodding in response to Junhee, much to his dismay Junhee sat across from him 

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry? Something must be in the air..." Junhee looked concerned 

"I always look like this" Donghun muttered standing and taking the food to put away, Junhee at his heels 

"No you don't, I mean yeah you look sad all the time when you don't smile but this isn't that please tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Hyung, please I want to help...like a good leader should"

"I said it's nothing! Now stop being annoying and leave me alone!" Donghun shouted immediately regretting it seeing the way Junhee flinched and stepped back his eyes wide and filled with tears before he quickly left the kitchen and went into the bathroom. Shortly after Donghun could hear him crying. _I hate myself so much_ he thought as he went to put his shoes on and leave the dorm again. 

As he walked down the street he tried to think of a believable lie to tell Junhee. Donghun couldn't just say 'oh hey I have this huge crush on you but I saw you cuddling with Yuchan so I know your like a thing even if you're not together and it fucking hurts'. Donghun hated himself for letting himself fall for Junhee, he should have known better, guys who look like that would never date a guy that looks like him. Still as much as it hurt Donghun's mind wandered to how it would feel to hold Junhee while they slept, having Junhee's head tucked under his chin like Yuchan had been with Junhee. Donghun sat on a bench and buried his face in his hands crying. After a while of crying his heart out Donghun decided on two things. One, he would apologize and tell Junhee it was just the stress of preparing to debut and being tired that caused him to snap and he'd treat him to a strawberry frappuccino. Two, he would force himself to be happy for Yuchan and Junhee no matter how much it hurt him Yuchan was sweet and would make Junhee happier than he could. With a heavy sigh Donghun dried his face on his sleeve and headed back home, he was definitely going to try to not share rooms with Junhee after tonight. It started to rain, because of course it did maybe he'd get struck by lightning as well to end the night perfectly. As he got close to the dorm he saw a very worried Junhee running down the street with an umbrella. He saw the relieved look on Junhee's face when he saw Donghun and hated it. Junhee shouldn't be concerned about him after he'd made him cry. Junhee got to him and got him under the umbrella.

"I saw your shoes gone and then it started raining I was worried...I know it's annoying when I am but-"

"No, no Junhee it's sweet. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I'm just stressed about our debut and tired. I'll buy you a strawberry frappuccino tomorrow to make up for it" Donghun ruffled Junhee's hair. Junhee looked up at him quizzically then smiled happily

"Okay! Let's get home you need to get out of these wet clothes before you get sick" Junhee started heading back to the dorm. Donghun follows him, ignoring the pain in his chest and the way his stomach twisted when Junhee smiled at him. 

When the rooms got rearranged the next day he ended up rooming with Sehyoon, decided by drawing straws, Junhee roomed with Byeongkwan and Yuchan had his own room. When they finished moving everything around Donghun flopped into his bed. A small part of him was happy that Yuchan and Junhee didn't room together but then he was mad at himself. He wanted to be happy for them but that little voice in his head wanted them to not work out so he would have a shot. After a while Junhee came into his and Sehyoon's room shyly asking if Donghun was still going to take him to get a strawberry frappuccino. Donghun nodded and sat up groaning about being old, making Junhee giggle. Donghun grabbed his wallet and headed to the door behind Junhee. They walked to the nearest Starbucks. Junhee rambling about concepts he wanted to try while Donghun just listened.

"I think Yuchan would really fit a dark concept, like he's so cute and adorable but I feel like he could pull it off! Don't you?" Junhee said suddenly, smiling brightly. Donghun felt his heart break a little more but he smiled and nodded in agreement. He opened the door to the Starbucks for Junhee following him to get in line "We should get everyone drinks, I can pay for half!" Junhee suggested

"No I'll pay for everyone, I'm the eldest hyung"

"But I'm the leader"

"Respect your elders. I'm paying" Donghun said, knocking his knuckles against Junhee's forehead lightly. When they got up to the register Donghun ordered "Hi I need one venti strawberry frappuccino with whip, 2 venti iced americanos, umm" he paused to think 

"Yuchan would like a mango dragon fruit refresher with lemonade! He loves citrus!" Junhee smiled

"Right...a venti of that and a venti java chip with caramel drizzle on the inside of the cup and caramel and mocha drizzle on the whipped cream" Donghun finished. He paid and stepped aside with Junhee to wait for their drinks to be ready. Donghun took the tray when they were given their drinks and gave Junhee his frappuccino while they walked back to the dorm. As soon as they got in, Junhee took Yuchan's drink to him. Yuchan smiled and hugged him tightly, thanking him for the drink. Donghun gave Sehyoon the other frappuccino and Byeongkwan one of the americanos telling them to enjoy, and went to his and Sehyoon's room. He sat on his bed with his americano and picked up the book the ceo had recommended to read. He barely started reading before Yuchan came into the room.

"HYUNG!" Yuchan jumped on his bed "Junnie hyung said you bought all the drinks! Thank you for mine! You're the best! I love you!" Yuchan's smile was blinding. Yuchan was a big fan of casually saying he loved people, Donghun was too but he kind of hated the guy who stole his crush saying he loved him.

"It's nothing gotta treat my kids every once in a while. I love you too Channie, but I do kind of want to have some alone time to read" Donghun said ignoring his own jealousy toward Yuchan

"Of course! I just wanted to thank you!" Yuchan smiles before leaving the room. As soon as the door shut Donghun threw the book down on his bed and set his coffee on the window sill and buried his face in his hands fighting back tears. Why did his stupid heart have to fall for someone he would be debut with? 

The time till their debut flew by, Donghun trying to play it cool but still spending most nights after Sehyoon went to sleep crying. Donghun couldn't distance himself from Junhee at all and it hurt so much. Watching him coo and fuss over Yuchan, knowing that he might have had a chance if he had said something sooner. Still despite his pain Donghun was happy to make their debut finally. Until he saw the outfits for their debut stage, he's not shy, he didn't care to wear the hot pants but seeing Junhee's thighs in them gave him sinful thoughts that he didn't want to be having. 

He went to get a drink before they were set to go on stage smiling and bowing politely to everyone he saw. Until he heard someone whispering 'a guy _his_ age debuting with braces is embarrassing, don't you think? It's so unattractive'. Donghun stopped smiling, he didn't want to have braces at debut but he still had a little longer till they came off. He got some water bottles and went back to his group and he handed everyone water. He smiled at Junhee then immediately looked away and walked to sit alone, putting headphones in. Junhee called out to him but Donghun pretended he couldn't hear him. _I never had a chance, Junhee is beautiful and I'm barely average. Of course he would like Yuchan, he's better than me in every way. This was a mistake but I can't leave or Junhee will cry._ Donghun thought angry at himself. 

After the stage ended Donghun tried to sneak away to sit alone, not wanting to deal with people. He didn’t get far before he was caught by the arm by Junhee and being dragged away from everyone. Donghun followed confused and slightly scared of what he had done to upset the younger man. They got a good distance away before Junhee rounded on him asking what was going on with him that day, he was acting so weird. Donghun didn’t want to tell him the truth because he was already pathetic enough being so hurt by an off handed comment would be the nail in the coffin for Junhee to think he’s the lamest person ever. Donghun tried to think of a believable lie forcing himself to smile but before he could another person walking by made another comment about how weird and unattractive it was for an adult to be wearing braces, comparing him to how handsome Junhee was. Donghun closed his mouth and was about to leave but stopped noticing a fiery rage in Junhee’s eyes. Junhee grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving and turned to the person who had spoken, wasn’t one of their staff.

“I don’t know WHO you think you are trying to insult my friend but Donghun hyung is very handsome! Didn’t you ever learn to not be rude?!” Junhee seethed 

“Jun, calm down it’s fine” Donghun tried to calm him 

“No it isn’t! They hurt your feelings! I like your braces, they are very charming and make you unique!” Junhee looked at him, his eyes still fiery with anger. Donghun sighed and picked Junhee up, tossing him over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry sir, our leader is protective” Donghun bowed before carrying Junhee to the rest of the members 

“Hyungs! Where’d you go?” Yuchan bounded over to them as Donghun set Junhee down

“People are being--” Junhee started but Donghun covered his mouth, he gave Junhee a look to tell him to not say anything

“We just had a little chat. It's nothing Yuchan, don’t worry” Donghun patted the youngest on the head then went to sit alone in a corner playing on his phone. 

Not too long after debut they all went on survival shows. Junhee and Yuchan went on The Unit, Donghun went with Byeongkwan and Sehyoon on MixNine. Donghun watched Junhee and Yuchan practice hating how cute they were. Donghun more so hated that he couldn't stop how much he still wanted to date Junhee, his crush had only gotten more intense. Especially after Junhee had defended him. Donghun tried to stay focused on MixNine stuff but he would watch anything related to The Unit to make sure Junhee and Yuchan were doing well. Of course the two had plenty of cute moments that made Donghun’s heart hurt more than he could handle. When Junhee got eliminated and Donghun saw how he comforted Yuchan, Donghun didn’t want to bother watching the end, but he did watch the finale because he had already promised Yuchan he would. Yuchan made it into the group and in his speech he yelled that he loved Junhee. Donghun stopped watching after that. Donghun and Byeongkwan made it into the finale group for MixNine and Donghun was thankful to have made it so he would be away from Junhee for a while and have a chance to get over his stupid crush. 

However fate is cruel and YG Ent is trash and the debut fell through so Donghun and Byeongkwan went back to Junhee and Sehyoon at the dorm. The day they came home Junhee hugged them both so tightly Donghun worried something was wrong, but Sehyoon said Junhee was just lonely with only him at the dorm. Junhee clung to Donghun a little longer than he did to Byeongkwan, which Donghun tried desperately to tell himself didn’t mean anything. When UNB was making their official debut all four members of A.C.E were watching the V-live and then they each played the mv on their phone with headphones while having it play on their tv, Donghun paused his phone’s streaming to take a picture of everyone and send it to Yuchan. Junhee was continuously cooing over how adorable and handsome Yuchan was. After about an hour Donghun got up and went to his and Sehyoon room, when he got to his room Donghun face planted in his bed and groaned. Junhee was making it so, so hard to ignore his crush. 

Ignoring how hard it had been to flim a music video that involved a lot of cute scenes with Junhee was hard enough, then one week before the Take Me Higher music video would be released to Byeongkwan and Sehyoon sat curled up together in Sehyoon’s bed watching videos. Donghun wanted to read so he sent Yuchan a text asking if he would mind if he laid in his bed while Sehyoon and Byeongkwan watched their videos so he could read alone without interruptions. Yuchan told him it was fine but also joked that Donghun was lying about wanting to read and just wanted to lay in his bed because he missed him. Donghun chuckled softly and went to Yuchan’s room and sat in his bed with his book. Donghun did miss Yuchan, for as jealous as he was he did adore the youngest member. Donghun was alone reading for about 20 minutes before the door creaked open, Donghun looked up to see a teary-eyed Junhee who seemed surprised to see Donghun. Donghun figured Junhee was missing his boyfriend and started to apologize and get up but before he could, Junhee dove into his arms and started crying. Donghun caught him and held him surprised at his crying. Junhee cried against him for a few minutes before he looked up at Donghun, Donghun instinctively cupped his cheek and wiped away some of his tears, concern written all across his face.

“I’m sorry...I just...Channie is having so much fun with UNB and I keep thinking he won’t want to come back…” Junhee mumbled leaning his cheek into Donghun’s palm “I know it’s stupid but…”

“Junhee, sweetheart, that’s not stupid. It’s okay to be upset and miss your-” Donghun began but was cut off by a very sudden kiss from Junhee, their lips were only connected for a few seconds. Donghun didn’t have time to react before Junhee was getting out of the bed and running out of the room. Donghun tried to go after him but Junhee locked the door to his and Byeongkwan's room, Donghun almost knocked but he heard sobbing from the other side of the door and sighed. He went back to Yuchan’s room and shut the door, locking it he sighed and laid in the bed and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Junhee’s lips were so soft and tasted so sweet Donghun wanted to kiss him again and again but he couldn’t do that. He felt like shit enough for letting that happen when he knew Junhee had a boyfriend. Donghun laid in the bed and decided the next day he would pull Junhee aside and apologize. Donghun wakes up earlier than the other members to make breakfast as he always does. Donghun started cooking, sighing as he went over his plan to talk to Junhee when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Donghun turns to ask whoever it was to wake the others up only to be met with a very stoic Junhee, who looked like he hadn’t slept.

“Hyung, about last night…” Junhee started 

“Junnie I-”

“It was a mistake. It never should have happened. Just forget it ever happened okay? We don’t need to ever talk about that stupid mistake again” Junhee’s voice was cold his words cut Donghun deep but Donghun simply nodded 

“Okay, yeah I understand...go wake Yoon and Kwannie I made you three breakfast. I already ate and am going to head out to practice” Donghun said turning back to the food, Junhee looked confused at Donghun’s back

“We are off today, so we can relax before the comeback” Junhee said worried Donghun had forgotten 

“I know that and I will use my off day however I want to Junhee” Donghun said a little more aggressively than he meant to 

“Oh...okay I just worried you thought we had schedules...have a good day, make sure to eat and don’t spend your whole day off working…” Junhee walked off quietly. Donghun quickly set the table then rushed to get ready before practically running out of the dorm before Junhee could finish with waking Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. Donghun wasn’t actually planning on practicing, he just really wanted to be away from Junhee so he could cry in peace. 

Donghun went to the company building since they did have the find my friend app so they could know where Yuchan was and Yuchan could know when they were busy. Donghun found a room that was empty, went in and locked the door before he sat on the floor before he finally broke down sobbing. It hurts so much more to have heard Junhee call it a stupid mistake, even if he knew it didn’t mean anything to Junhee in the first place. Donghun cried for about 30 minutes before he heard staff voices, Donghun covered his mouth scared of being caught crying, the voices walked by the door and faded away. Donghun scrubbed at his face and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Letting out a sigh he stood up, Donghun knew he couldn’t just sit around and cry all day, he had to act normal for the group. Donghun got up and listened at the door to make sure no one was around to ask why his eyes were so red and puffy before he left going to his car, he drove himself to get something from Starbucks. He got all the way there before he noticed a text in the group chat from Junhee saying he wanted everyone to get lunch together because Yuchan had some time free from UNB stuff. Donghun felt a weight in his stomach but he texted confirming he would go and asked where and when. Junhee replied with the where and when, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan then texted they wouldn’t be able to because Byeongkwan was going to help his mom with moving somethings around the house and Sehyoon had agreed to help them and drive Byeongkwan. The weight in Donghun's stomach grew more as Yuchan jokingly texted about how he understood that they just didn’t really love him but at least he had Junhee and Donghun. Donghun wasn’t sure how he would deal with being alone with Junhee and Yuchan after he had kissed Junhee the night before IN Yuchan’s bed. Junhee sent Donghun a private text asking if he could pick him up for lunch, Donghun told him he would. Donghun went to a park to waste time until lunch walking around, Donghun was hungry since he hadn’t actually had breakfast in his desprate attempt to escape from Junhee that morning. Which seems pointless at this point since now he was going to be eating lunch with him. When he picked Junhee up for lunch a few hours later Donghun really thought Junhee wanted to be the death of him. Junhee wasn’t dressed up just his usually striped shirt with ripped skinny jeans, but he had applied some make-up. Donghun wanted to cry again as Junhee smiled at him, because he knew Junhee wasn’t happy to see him. He was happy to see Yuchan, Donghun is just the way to Yuchan. When they saw Yuchan at the restaurant, Donghun gave him a quick hug before Junhee pulled Yuchan into a long, tight hug. Donghun sat down and looked at the menu, Junhee and Yuchan sat next to each other across from him talking excitedly. Donghun only spoke to order for the first 20 minutes they were there, feeling awkward like he should have backed out when Sehyoon and Byeongkwan did. Followed by the sickening thought that Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had known it was supposed to be a date and Donghun was just a third wheel now.

“Hyungie! Are you okay?!” Yuchan said reaching across the table his eyes wide with concern “You’re crying!” Junhee looked equally concerned at Donghun

“Oh, yeah...sorry I just...I missed you a lot Channie-ah” Donghun lied rubbing his eyes 

“Awwww I missed you too Hyungie! But time will fly by and I’ll be back home annoying you before you know it! Until then I’ll give you a kiss!” Yuchan smiled

“No!” Donghun sounded more paincked than he meant to, only Junhee seemed to notice giving him a confused look

“You can’t deny my love Hyungie! Cheek kisses are in order!” Yuchan went around the table and planted a big wet kiss on Donghun’s cheek. Donghun groaned in an attempt to act like he was just teasing Yuchan "I miss A.C.E a lot too...UNB is fun but it's not my home ya know?" Yuchan went to sit back down smiling, his statement of course making both his hyungs cry. Which was his plan, if they cried that means they missed him. Junhee hugged Yuchan, clutching him to his chest. They got their food and ate for about 5 minutes before Sehyoon video called. He and Byeongkwan looked sweaty but very excited to talk to Yuchan, Yuchan repeated what he had said to Donghun and Junhee when they said they missed him, succeeding in making them cry as well. 

The group tried to meet up as a group as much as possible, during the UNB time. Then one day in August Junhee woke the members up by screaming. Donghun went running to him with the other two very confused and panicked. Junhee was crying and only managed to babble out: Yuchan, accident, hospital. Donghun quickly got everyone out and to a company car they allowed Donghun to drive, he managed to get which hospital out of Junhee and drove them as fast as he legally could. Everyone was scared and worried, when Donghun parked they all got out and rushed in. Yuchan was fine, the accident was minor he hurt his knee and hit his head but he was less worried about his accident and more excited to see his hyungs, even joking that he should get hurt more it makes them all come visit. Junhee hit him in the arm still crying, Yuchan smiled brightly and hugged Junhee rubbing his back and telling him he was okay. They were all relieved to see that their baby was fine, Junhee didn’t want to leave and even got into an little argument with Feeldog about protecting Yuchan, Donghun stopped him and apologized but Feeldog was very understanding commenting how he knew from the show how much Junhee loved Yuchan. Donghun just smiled and then took the members back home after hearing that Yuchan would be there for 2 days, Yuchan would be taking time off he was supposed to be doing a mix of A.C.E and UNB schedules so he did feel bad about disappointing two fan bases. 

Yuchan was better for the A.C.E To Be An Ace Tour, mostly. They loved going on tour together, they didn’t expect the amount of fans they had but were excited to see their fans. Donghun was very protective of Yuchan during the tour, the slightest sign of pain and Donghun was ready to fight staff to get Yuchan help. Junhee was more focused on taking care of Yuchan, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon flipped between being protecting and spoiling towards Yuchan, Yuchan of course was eating it up loving all the attention. Donghun didn’t have time to be jealous over Junhee and Yuchan due to being more protective of Yuchan during this whole tour. 

UNB officially disbanded in January, Yuchan was very excited to be home with A.C.E. One day in early March, Yuchan was laying on the couch, his head resting in Donghun’s lap while Donghun absently stroked his hair with one hand while idly flipping through channels for something to watch. Donghun was more focused on his interal debate on if he wanted to get his eyebrow pierced or not, he had meantioned it to the CEO and she was fine with it. The CEO often would let the boys do anything they developed an interest in. Yuchan nuzzled into his lap and mumbled something that Donghun didn’t quite register because he was so lost in his thoughts, Donghun hummed in confusion looking down at Yuchan to prompt him to repeat himself. Yuchan turned his face to smile up at Donghun then repeated “Do you like Junnie-hyung? You always look at him like he hung the sun and stars when he does anything, like the biggest heart eyes ever. So do you like him like ya know _like_ him? Or what?” Donghun felt his blood run cold, he thought he had been hiding it so well and now Yuchan was asking him if he was into his boyfriend while laying in his lap. Donghun stood up suddenly dumping Yuchan unceremoniously onto the floor with the movement earning a whine and a pout from the youngest.

“I’m not going to make a move on your boyfriend. I’ll stay away from him, don’t worry” Donghun said, his throat tight then he ran out of the dorm he barely took the time to jam his feet into his shoes. He decided that he would go get his eyebrow done, stress piercing seems like a good idea. 

Inside the dorm Yuchan was still laying sprawled on the floor blinking confused as the words slowly processed then his eyes went wide and he jumped up wheeling around to scream for Junhee as he ran out of the living room, making Sehyoon who had walked in to see if everything was okay when the door slammed jump from the suddenness of the scream. Yuchan yelled an apology at him as he hurtled into Junhee and Byeongkwan’s room. Junhee was half way out of bed going to check on the scream when Yuchan burst through the door yelling at Byeongkwan to give them a minute. Byeongkwan, albeit very confused by the yelling, obliged and went to the living room. Junhee looked at Yuchan with a mix of confusion and concern, he asked if everything was okay. Yuchan took a deep breath and Junhee reflexily sat down on the bed knowing Yuchan was about to start rambling and they could be there a while. 

“OKAY! SO! I was cuddling with Donghun hyung right? He was giving me hair pets, like I deserve, but then I thought- I’m gonna ask him why he looks at you the way he does. AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE SAID?!” Yuchan didn’t even give Junhee’s lips time to part before he was continuing, “HE SAID ‘I’m not going to make a move on your boyfriend’! HYUNG HE THINKS WE ARE DATING! I don’t know when he thinks we started dating but that makes so much sense, doesn’t it?! Like you so clearly hit on him but he always seems to push you away. Of course hyung’s stupid move of kissing him and then telling him that it was a stupid mistake the next morning didn’t help AT ALL! Which I told you it would cause problems, didn’t I? But you didn’t listen! You never listen to me even though I am THE SMARTEST BABY! AND TO THINK OF IT YOU SAID HE GOT REALLY WEIRD RIGHT BEFORE DEBUT AND THERE WAS THAT NIGHT I GOT HOME SICK AND CRIED AND YOU CUDDLED ME! He bought you a frap, well he got us all drinks but you suggested it, to say sorry for being mean to you. WHAT IF HE SAW YOU CUDDLING ME AND THOUGHT WE WERE DATING?! And you DO tend to spoil me and give me lots of attention, you’re legally not allowed to stop doing that by the way. I am baby. BUT then maybe Donghun hyung having those people commenting about his braces made him self conscious, which is stupid, he’s hot. ANYWAY I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM BECAUSE YOU NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT IT AND HE CLEARLY LIKES YOU! He left though...I don’t know where he went but when he gets back I think you should kiss him on the mouth but not call it a mistake. Maybe tell him we aren’t dating first. I vote you kiss him with tongue, but warn the rest of us first so we don’t have to see that. Like I get WHY he thinks we are dating but ALSO how does he not get that you are so weak for him? Like Hyungie smiles and you are just a puddle, I remember you crying because he was so charming with his braces and the he got them off and, to quote you, ‘got so much hotter so quick and my gay ass cannot handle that’. HONESTLY I THOUGHT you would have jumped him during Take Me Higher. Well I guess you did but then you called it a mistake…ANYWAY what was my point? OH right Donghun is gay and very into your gay ass. He left and I don't know where he went. You can probably find him with the find my friends app anyway have fun with all of that. Be gay do crimes. Go find and get yourself a boyfriend! OR maybe he will be coming home soon, call him maybe!” Yuchan said. Junhee stared for a moment before he could fully register everything Yuchan had yelled at him. Before he was raising to his feet and running out the door he didn’t have a car or a plan really even an idea where to go but he needed to find Donghun, and explain. This all could have been avoided if Donghun had just kissed him back that night. When he got outside he saw the car pulling back in thanking God that Donghun had perfect timing, until he noticed the eyebrow piercing. Donghun froze seeing him until Junhee made a squeaking noise that Donghun assumed was supposed to be words. 

“Hot” Junhee managed out staring at Donghun “fuck i’m gay”

“What?”

“Not Chan...um dating no” 

“Junnie-ah are you okay?” Donghun walked toward him worried “Let’s go inside and talk okay?”

“Yeah...yeah okay” Junhee’s eyes were wide as he followed Donghun inside. Donghun led him back to his and Sehyoon’s room worried about giving Yuchan the wrong idea but he was just worried it wasn’t like Junhee to behave like this. He was planning to leave the door open but Junhee shut it quickly behind them 

“Jun-ah don’t, Channie might-” Donghun began 

“I love you” Junhee confessed very suddenly “I am not dating Yuchannie, I never have dated him or wanted to, he’s just a baby and cute” 

“I….what?” 

“I’ve been in love with you since before we even debuted, but I didn’t think you would like me because...well you’re so...like cool and handsome and I am just me” 

“Junhee are you kidding me?!” Donghun almost laughed then immediately regretted it as Junhee shrunk back into himself his eyes filling with tears

“I’m sorry hyung Channie said...nothing it’s stupid it doesn’t matter just forget it I’m going to bed now” Junhee turned to leave but Donghun grabbed his arm spun him around and pulled him into a searing kiss, Junhee froze for a second before his hands moved up to tangle in Donghun’s hair as he kissed back letting Donghun take the lead, enjoying every second of Donghun’s lips on his. Donghun broke the kiss with a nibble and a smile “Oh...oh so Channie wasn’t lying then” Junhee murmurs softly 

“I have been love with you since predebut also but I thought you were into Yuchannie…” Donghun mumbled keep his face close to Junhee’s his eyes still closed “I didn’t want to get in the way of that if he would have made you happy” Junhee looked at him his eyes searching his face for a moment before he tilted his face a little to kiss Donghun again softly and gently 

“I thought me almost fighting someone at our debut stage to defend you was clear enough that I like you” 

“It might have been, but then you kissed me later and called it a mistake, and again were just so clingy with Yuchannie all the time”

“Well you didn’t kiss back”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING YUCHAN” Donghun laughed pulling away from Junhee with a smile on his face to look at the cute pouty boy

“You didn’t ASK or tell me you liked me” 

“Neither did you Junnie-ah, come on lay with me I want to cuddle” 

“Fine, but only if we are boyfriends. I don’t cuddle boys I am not dating” 

“You cuddled Yuchan so you are dating him?” Donghun smirked, teasing earning a whine “You are my boyfriend, because you are adorable and have very nice soft lips so you’re mine” Donghun pulled them to bed to cuddle. They laid cuddling for a few minutes when Junhee starts to intertwine their fingers but Donghun stopped him and pressed his palm against Junhee’s “You have such little hands Junnie-ah, how can you hold things with these tiny things?” 

“They aren’t that small, your’s are just huge” Junhee pouted but had a soft look in his eyes as he looked at their hands together, 2.5 centimeters difference didn’t sound like much if felt much bigger. They were only a centimeter apart in height but Junhee felt so small when he was with Donghun. Junhee felt small a lot but if Donghun was there he knew he would be protected from anything. Of course he would also protect Donghun where he could. 

“I love you Junnie, I’m so happy you feel the same way” Donghun murmured pressing a kiss onto his temple softly finally letting their fingers intertwine “You realize I’m going to be the cling to you all the time now? Like I lost 5 years of getting to cuddle and kiss you so we have to make up for that” 

“Hyung, we have only known each other 5 years, did you expect us to start kissing from day one?” Junhee laughed nuzzling his face into Donghun’s chest, Donghun hummed thinking and started playing with his hair

“No not day one, maybe day 120. I’m kidding, kind of, I definitely realized I liked you before we even got the first announcement we would debut together. But you’re so pretty I was nervous”

“Hyung, you’re like so hot? Why on earth would you ever be nervous?”

“Well I didn’t think that back then” 

“Bono Bono you’re silly” Junhee giggled looking at him “Do you at least think so now?”

“Yeah, I do. Not as hot as you but I’m alright”

Donghun smiled as Junhee huffed, he leaned in and kissed Junhee before he could complain, Junhee instantly melted into the kiss, his complaints forgotten. Donghun cupped Junhee’s cheeks while they kissed. They were sure how long they just laid there kissing softly before the door burst open, Yuchan cheered loudly seeing them kiss then covered his mouth. Donghun pulled away from Junhee to look at Yuchan, of course Sehyoon and Byeongkwan came to check why Yuchan was cheering. It was very obvious, with their swollen lips and tangled legs, what Donghun and Junhee were doing. Byeongkwan grumbled when he saw them pulled out his wallet and handed Yuchan some money, grumbling that he shouldn’t have agreed to the bet. Sehyoon smiled at them giving them a thumbs up, Junhee asked what the bet was. Yuchan, way too excitedly, told him that when they were still in the room after so long he bet Byeongkwan that they were kissing. Byeongkwan pouty told them that it was really unfair for them to finally get their shit together on that night. Donghun just laughed and shrugged, Junhee giggled then got up saying that he was going to order everyone chicken. Donghun watched him with a small smile. Dating wouldn’t be easy, they’d have to keep it a secret from the whole world even if Donghun wanted to go to every person he saw and show them Junhee’s picture and tell them that’s his boyfriend. Still, Donghun was okay with facing whatever hardships they ran into as long as he had Junhee by his side. They would probably be found out at some point, if Donghun learned anything through this it’s that he is a bad liar. 


End file.
